The Mummies Curse
by AngelNatari
Summary: SET AFTER THE MUMMY RETURNS Sarah is Evy and Johnathon's cousin on her mother's side. Though she has never met her dad she knows that he was British. So like her cousins she is half Egyptian and half British. While on a dig in Egypt she find a tomb with two female mummies and something she has never heard of before, she then enlists the help of Evy and her family.
1. A Cousin's Visit

SET AFTER THE MUMMY RETURNS

Sarah is Evy and Johnathon's cousin on her mother's side. This makes her also half British even though she has never met her dad she knows that he was British. So like her cousins she is half Egyptian and half British.

British Museum

EVY POV

Another lovely cold and wet day in England. As I walk through the museum to make sure everything is in order I hear someone come in the door from outside. I look over to welcome them and smile to my surprise there stands my cousin Sarah.

"Well it is a surprise to see you here? Anything interesting going on back in Egypt?" I ask her as I take her umbrella and place it next to the door.

"Different things, we have found some really amazing things but I don't want to bore you with that. How are Rick and Alex?" she asks me as she takes off her coat.

"They are doing well, Alex has been doing very well in his studies this year." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"What about my beloved and somewhat annoying cousin Johnathon?" she asks me as we sit down in my office.

"Oh you know how he is and no he still hasn't changed." I tell her with a laugh.

"Maybe it is better if he doesn't procreate." She tells me with a small giggle.

"So tell me what brings you all the way here from Egypt?" I ask her curious as to her reason.

"We think we found something very interesting, if I do tell you then please promise you won't go crazy." She tells me with an odd smile on her face.

"What the suspense is killing me." I tell her as I get excited,

"We believe we found your tomb but the strange thing is there is another what appears to be female mummy in there with your past self as you say." She tells me as she hands me a photograph.

"Two female mummies in the same tomb? Well that is a little odd to me but they must be family or else they would not have been buried together." I tell her as I examine the pictures.

"Well according to the bones though the other mummy died first and is younger than yours." She tells me as she shows me the data.

"It would seem you have yourself a mystery here." I tell her ask I look up and see she is wearing an odd necklace.

"What is that?" I ask her putting on my glasses and pointing at her necklace.

"This was the last thing. One of the local people put this one me and I haven't been able to take it off no matter what I do." She tells me as she tries to pull it off.

"That is quite strange. Well it is close to closing time here. Shall you join us for dinner? We can talk more then." I tell her as I put my coat on as does she.

"I would love to, it will be good to see Alex again." She says with a smile as we leave my office and reach the main doors.

"Frightful weather outside today." I tell her as we take her umbrella and walk out the doors locking them behind us and getting in my car.

We begin our drive home.

"Has Ardeth not been able to explain anything about this either?" I ask her.

"That is another thing another team has come in and tried to take over our dig and ever since then I haven't heard a word from him." She tells me as we keep driving.

"Now that you mention it I haven't heard from his recently which is off." I tell her as we drive up to the house and the rain slowly stops.

"You plan to stay with us while you are here of course?" I ask her with a smile.

"Thank you cousin I do appreciate everything." She tells me as we walk inside and see Rick and Alex sword dueling.

"I must say this is not something I walk into every day." She says with a smile.

"You are lucky then" I joke with her taking off my coat.

"Sarah so good to see you again. No mummies awake are there?" Rick asks off the bat.

"Not that I am aware of Rick if there were you would be the first to know." She jokes.

"No thanks, I'm retired." He jokes back.

"Did you bring me anything?" Alex asks as he walks to her.

"Well of course I did." She says as she pulls out a book.

"It's a book about Seti the first." Alex tells her with excitement.

"Go have fun." She tells him as he runs off.

"That kid is so much like your family its scary." Rick says with a smile.

"So he will have a wonderful education and a good future job." I tell him with a smile.

"I meant the love of Egypt." He says.

"What can we say? It runs through our veins." Sarah says with a smile.

"Dinner is ready. You hungry?" he asks pointing to Sarah and I.

We all sit at the dinner table as Rick passes out roast that is actually well done.

"Dig in I hope you all like it." He says with a smile.

"I fear I'll be poisoned" Sarah jokes as she cautiously takes a bit then smiles.

"Sarah was telling me about a group of people trying to steal her dig site." I tell Rick as he give me the uh huh and what does this have to do with us look.

"These people are worse than the others they are true treasure hunters." Sarah explains.

The next day we are on a plane to Egypt.

"How do I always get roped into this?" Rick asks.

"You will love it just wait and see." I tell him.

"I haven't the past two times." He disagrees.

EGYPT DIG SITE

Sarah POV

We walk to my old camp ground where some of the Madji remain. They look to me and smile.

"Any news from Ardeth?" I ask them.

"No not a word Ms. Worthington. It is starting to worry us and those men get closer and closer they are in the tomb now." One man tells me.

I walk over to the entrance and see one man looking at a sketch and a rope leading down into the tomb. I jump on the rope and begin to climb down.

"Aye you!" the man calls to me as I climb down.

I walk through the tomb when I come to a brightly lit spot and see a group of men holding torches in front of a door. I look and see the lock requires a small heart shaped key.

"I believe you need a key to open that door." I interrupt them.

They all look over at me as the lead man Mr. Kegan walks forward.

"As Ms. Worthington we though ya were never coming back." He tells me with a grin

"Sorry to disappoint you, the only thing you are doing is damaging the writing on the wall and that door." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"You heard boys, we gotta look for the key." He says as he walks forwards and motions for the boys to go ahead of him as he stops in front of me.

"What kept you away so long love?" he asks me as he looks me up and down.

"Kegan get over yourself you and I have nothing in common." I tell him.

"Oh but we do lass whatever is in this tomb we both want so bad we can taste it and you know it." He tells me as he backs me into a corner.

"You always seem to have a comeback for whatever I say don't you?" I tell him trying to get out of his grasp.

"I missed that attitude lassie." He tells me as he forces his lips on mine and takes advantage of me being trapped against the wall and makes the kiss as long as possible.

He finally pulls away from me and looks me in the eye.

"Don't hurt yourself love hate for something to happen to you." He tells me with a smile.

"Oh really?" I ask him as I kick him in the shin the walk to the rope and slowly pull myself up.

"Ah she loves me." Kegan says out loud to himself.

I walk back to the camp site and see Evy looking through her book while Rick loads his guns.

"I'm sorry we are we going into battle?" I ask him confused.

"If you have only seen what I have then you would understand." He tells me as he cocks the gun.

I sit down beside the campfire and look at my necklace. I look at it for what seems to be hours when I realize inside the material is a little heart.

"The key" is say to myself.


	2. FAIR USE FOR PHOTO

The cover is under the fair use act. No Copyright Fragment Intended.


	3. The Tomb

The next morning I wake up to see Evy standing above me.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"The key its in your necklace." She tells me in a low tone

"I know, I noticed that last night." I tell her as I sit up.

"Maybe we could get in there and shut the door that way they couldn't get in." she tells me with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What is the door locks on us and we are trapped inside with the key." I ask her.

Just as we walk out of the tent I see a group of e dressed in red with guns pointed at us.

"Johnathon what did you do?" I ask him.

"I am not the cause, this time…" he replys.

"Sarah Worthington I presume?" the first man says.

"I'm Sarah." Evy says stepping forward.

"I do not believe you, bring him forward." The man says

They bring a tied up Kegan with his a scraf around his mouth.

"If you do not tell us the truth then we shall kill him." The man says.

"I'm Sarah." I say stepping forward.

"That seems to fit the description much better. You will lead us into the tomb now." The man says.

"Impossible, it's locked." I tell him as I see more men join him.

"You had to have entered before, our master knows that you did." The man says.

"Master?" Evy questions.

"Yes Master Imhotep, he will be on his way very soon we must have them awakened by then." The man says as he grabs me and pulls me closer to him. Out of the corner of my I see Kegan struggle to get free.

"I see the key is around your neck, if you value your life you will use it." The man says.

The odd men take us to the tomb door and push me down in front of it.

"Hurry up woman." He yells at me.

I sit up slowly and put my necklace against the lock. Nothing happens.

"Why is nothing happening?" the man yells.

He throws me against the wall next to Kegan. I fall against the wall and fall beside Kegan he looks over at me concerned.

"Then you will stay down here until you can open the door. The life of your friends depend on it." The man yells picking Evy up.

He and his men take everyone out of the tomb except for myself and Kegan. I slowly sit back up and untie Kegan and remove his gag.

"Basterds came out of no where. Are you alright?" he asks me examining my face and body.

"I'm fine, I gotta find a way to open that door." I tell him as I slowly slump back down to the ground.

"Hey can ya hear me?" he asks me as he slowly fades into the darkness.

Kegan's POV

I held her in my arms as she passed out. Can't blame her the big brute threw her into a wall. I mean I knew I was rough with her but that was crazy.

"Come on Sarah you gotta wake up, You know about this stuff I don't." I tell her as I try and wake her up.

It's useless. I look at her necklace and see the key is inside some kind of gem. How do they get that stuff in there?

I can't just sit by her, I have to get us out of here with or without her help. I take her necklace off her and lay her down on the sand. I put the necklace down and start to bang on the gem with a rock. That thing is hard as heck.

I tried for what seemed hours. I kept checking on her though making sure she was still breathing. I only had one idea that might wake her up it was a desperate idea but I didn't have any others.

I leaned down over her lips and kisses her with all of my power. She must have thought that I was someone else she kissed me back. I could feel her the warmth of her breath on my lips. Her eyes opened and she must have realized it was me since she stopped kissing but she didn't pull away. She just stared.

"We gotta get outta here or else my men and your family are as good as dead." I tell her as reality pops back into her head.

Sarah's POV

I looked at that darn lock for hours. No way that I tried to fit the necklace seemed to work. Then I did what I should have done in the beginning. I read the wall. Once I read it out loud it turned out to be a spell.

The necklace glowed before me and the gem melted away only leaving the key before me.

"I did it!" I yell.

Kegan comes over and smiles at me. "Alright now lets see whats in there."

I put the key into the lock and slowly turn it. The door slowly opens releasing years and years of dust. We walk inside with a torch that Kegan just lit with his lighter.

We look around and see nothing but a big pool in the center of the room.

"Something ain't right here." Kegan says as we walk further in.

"Your right, there should be treasure or a mummy or something." I tell him as he stops me.

"Stay here lass, any further and we may end up in the pool." He says.

I look down and see we are right at the edge of the pool.

"They aren't going to like this. We have to figure out another plan. Maybe this pool leads to somewhere outside the tomb. Maybe an oasis?" he says looking down at the water.

"How in the world are we going to find that out? We have one good light that works underwater and there are two of us." I tell him as I take out the light.

"Well looks like just one of us are goin then don't it?" he says with a smirk as he takes the light from me.

"No! You have no idea what's down there? What if you get hurt no one can come down and save you!" I yell at him.

"Ah you do care lass." He give me a smart look.

"Kegan you don't understand, ancient booby traps are very dangerous and-" I start as he silent me with his lips on mine again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. If they come down before I get back just hide." He says as he dives into the water.

Oh that man! I just want to punch him! I keep looking down waiting for him to come back when I hear the door behind me open wider.

"Well it seems you found your way in, though I must say this room is not what I thought it would be. It had such a lock I thought there was something of great importance in here." He says as he walks to me.

"Just a pool of water, that is all that is in here as you can tell." I say as I try and make eye contact with Rick.

"And where is the other man? Did he abandon you?" he asks me.

"Yes! He must have left when I passed out." I tell him finally making eye contact with Rick.

He looks at me confused and with my eyes I motion to the wall. He looks over and sees the gleaming of metal weapons. He looks back at me and winks.

"So then what is in the water?" the man asks.

"It's a purity pool, the priest and priestess would come here once a month to cleanse themselves." Evy says speaking up.

I look back at Evy now that was a very convincing lie. The man looks down into the pool.

"Only the purist of the pure were allowed to enter it." She says.

The men look deep into the pool as Rick grabs an ax off the wall as Johnathon grabs a spear. I quickly try to run to the wall when the man grabs me and holds me just off the side of the pool.

"I'll drown her!" the man threatens. "I mean it, the gods of the underworld will have her if you don't put the weapons down."

"You can't you need her!" Evy yells at him in protest.

A man goes to Evy and puts a dagger against her neck.

Well this doesn't seem like it is going to work for anyone. I try to think of what to do when the only thing that comes to my mind is truly a last resort.

I manage to push my balance forward and elbow him in his groin. He falls over in pain as Rick holds the ax to him.

"Drop your weapon or your pal here will be the one to meet the gods." Rick threatens the man holding Evy.

Just as he is about to release her the man smiles as we turn around to find five more men enter the room.

"Oh for the love of the bloody pharaoh!" Johnathon yells out.

"They are hiding something, we have to get to wherever that pool leads. That is where the item the master wants is." The leader says slowly standing up.

Johnathon can't stand the silence anymore and against his better judgement starts the fight, he hits the man with the spear and the room breaks into chaos.

Rick fighting with the leader while I manage to run over to Evy's attack and kick him off of her.

"We have to make sure they don't get down there, if Imhotep wants it then its not good." She tells me.

Two men start chasing us around the room as I grab a sword from the wall and start to fight off one. He keeps attacking me and I keep blocking his attacks until I hear Evy scream for help. There at my weak moment he his my sword away and I fall to the ground.

"Pray to the gods, for you shall be seeing them soon." He tells me

"Haven't there been enough reference to the gods from you idiots!" I yell back at him.

He raises his sword and I close my eye in pure terror knowing I am about to die. After a few moments I start to feel a cold wet sensations. Out of morbid curiosity I look up and am very surprised by what I see.

It's Kegan with a sword right above me holds the other man's sword back.

"Get the hell off her!" he yells at the man as he pushes his sword against the other mans.

Kegan continues to fight the man as I slowly sit up just in time to see his sword go through the other man. I really could have gone the rest of my life without seeing that. I look around and see that Rick and Johnathon did a good job of fighting everyone off but I notice the leader and the first two aren't among the dead.

"Are you alright?" Kegan asks me as he comes to my side.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me." I tell him as he helps me to my feet.

"I found a room on the other side, its not like this one. It's a lot bigger and has three other halls in it." He tells me as he examines my face.

"We have to get down there and find what they were looking for first." I tell him as I look at Rick help Evie off the ground.

"Whatever it is it is probably worth a ton of money." Johnathon says.

The people in the room just look at him in wonder. He shrugs its off.

"Oh you were thinking it too!" he yells to the room.

"How far is the swim?" Evy asks as we all gather by the pool.

"Your gonna need to hold your breath for a while" Kegan says as we look down. "Trust me its worth it though."

"Well let's go, better then staying here and waiting for them!" Rick says as he jumps in.

Evy follows and jumps in as well then Johnathon.

"What are you waiting for?" Kegan asks me.

"I'm not what you would call a great swimmer, I have to hold my nose." I tell him embarrassed.

"Really? Alright when we get in hold onto me if you need air just pull on me and I'll give you some of mine." He tells me.

"Why are you doing this? Since when are you so nice to me? I thought you wanted the treasure?" I ask him confused pulling away from him.

"Sarah, listen this really isn't the time to explain just lets do this and if we survive I'll explain alright?" he tells me offering me his hand.

I look at his hand cautiuously. I move forward and take his hand as we jump in the pool together and stay at the surface for a minute.

"Don't panic, if you need me then pull on me. You can see underwater right?" he asks.

"Yeah, that part I can do. We'd better hurry. Wait-" I stop him.

"What?" he asks me.

"Don't let me die." I tell him scared as hell.

He takes me in his hands.

"There's no fear there, you'll be just fine. Now take a deep breath." He tells me.

We both take a deep breath and dive under water. He leads the way when I can see the walls all have drawings on them. I don't have time to read them so I just look forward. I see the way is really long ahead of us. I keep ahold of my breath the best I can.

I look up to Kegan and see he is doing just fine with my hand in his. He keeps pushing forward. I hear a splash in the water and turn around scared. Doing that I lose some of my air. I grab his hand knowing I am almost out of air. He swims to me and sees I am paniced.

He nods his head no probably telling me not to panic then he pushes his face against mine. I feel his lips on mine as he blows some of his air into my mouth then pulls away. I look at him and nod as we both start again.

We finally reach the surface as we both breathe in a rather large amount of air.

"Finally! We were afraid something had happened to you two." Evy tells me as she helps me out of the water.

"I heard someone jump in! We don't have much time." I tell her as we begin to search the room.

"This is just a preparation room. One of these corridors must lead to a burial room." Evy says as she reads the hieroglyphics.

"Well three corridors and five of us. What should we do?" Kegan asks.

"We have to split up, we hurry to the end and then run straight back and report. One of these has to be a dead end and won't lead far whoever gets that run back fast and join one of the other groups." Rick says as we look into the corridors.

"Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" I ask.

"Sarah you and I can read the walls we have to separate just to know where we are going. You go with Jonathon down that hall and Kegan you go down the middle Rick and I will take this one. Be quick as Sarah said we don't have much time." Evy says as she and Rick take off down the first hall.

Kegan looks at me and gives me a wink as he walks down the middle hall.

"Well looks like its just you and me cousin. Are there any mummies down here you know that can come back?" he asks me.

I just shake my head as we start down the last hall. "There is one already on it's way that is what we need to prevent." I tell him.

We walk further when I see something on the wall that shows an edge. I stop Johnathon from walking any further and kick a rock forward and never hear it hit the ground.

"There's and edge there. We got the dead end." I tell him.

"Oh thank god." He tells me with a sigh of relief.

"We have to head back." I tell him as we turn around and run back to the preparation room.

"Alright you go with Rick and Evy I will go get Kegan." I tell him.

"What is it with you and that fellow? I thought you hated each other?" he asks me.

"You know the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer." I tell him as I start down the middle hall.

I continue to walk for minute when I see a small light. I catch up to the light and see Kegan just a few steps ahead of me.

"Hey, the last one if the dead end." I yell to him as he turns around scared.

"Don't do that. Especially in a tomb!" he tells me.

I walk up to his side when we see a big door.

"What's it say?" he asks me.

I look and see that most of the writing is scratched off.

"I can't tell, its been removed on purpose. Someone didn't want this place to be found." I tell him as I press against the door and it opens.

"Now your starting to freak me out." He says.

"How do you think I feel?" I ask him as we walk forward into another room.

The room is actually rather modest in size but surrounded by gold everywhere.

"I think you found your treasure Mr. Kegan." I tell him looking forward.

Kegan looks over at me and smiles. "I think your right."

We walk forward and see there are no mummies though. I keep searching but the closest thing to a royal coffin is a small box. I walk over and pick it up.

"What is that?" he asks me.

"I have no idea that is why I picked it up." I tell him as I blow dust off the top of it.

"It only has the symbol for the letter "N" on it. Nothing else. That's odd usually it would have the name of whom it belonged to." I tell him.

He looks up at me. "Unless they didn't want you to know whose it was."

We hear running behind use as Rick, Evy and Jonathon join us.

"We better go." Rick tells me.

"Did you find anything?" Evy asks me.

"I found this box, this might have our answer in it." I tell her.

"No mummies though, our hall was a dead end just like yours." Evy tells me.

"Maybe not, come on we have to go to the last hall to get out of here." I tell them as we take off.

We run through the halls to the preparation room and just make it into the last hall as we hear water gurgling.

We keep running and I forget there is an edge as the floor falls beneath us. Everyone begins to yell as we hit what seems to be a slide of some sort with water flowing. The slide takes us outside to an Oasis just like we said before.

"What a ride!" Johnathon yells.

"Really?" Evy asks him. "We have to get out of here."

We all stand up and go back to see the camp everything has been abandoned. We all look at each other confused.

"Where did everyone go?" Rick asks.

We walk forward and see a fire burning and see it's the workers and Kegan's men.

"Oh my god." I say as I turn away into someone's chest.

"This is just a warning, Imhotep can do far worse than this." Rick says.

"This may truly be the beginning of the end." Evy says.

"Then I kindly suggest we get the hell out of here and find someone who can open that bloody box before the end comes? Shall we?" he says as he starts walking forward.

"I really hate to say this but he's right. The faster we find out what is in that box the better." Evy says as she follows Johnathon and Rick follows her.

Now I realize, I can only have my face hiding away from that horrible sight in one persons chest. Kegan. I look up and see him looking down at me.

"Come on lass, we gotta get outta here before we end up like them." He says as I pull away.

Next thing I know we including Kegan are on a plane back to London.

I sit in the plane between Kegan and Evy as she tells me of a legend she heard when she first came to Egypt. I really don't pay attention since I am far too tired to understand. I look over and see Kegan looking out the window and my mind starts to race with questions.

What happened with him and I all the sudden? Why did he risk his neck for me with that guy? Why did he have me hold onto him in the pool? Why did he give me air? Then I also reminded myself he kissed me! I try to shake it off but instead end up falling asleep.

Evy's POV

I try to tell Sarah of the legend I once heard but the poor thing is far too tired to even keep her eyes open. I watch as she falls asleep in her chair. She has been through quite a lot today. I look past her and see Kegan looking at her almost as if he truly does care for her. He sits there as her head starts to turn left and right. He stops her head and leans it on his shoulder then starts to fall asleep himself.

Wait, I thought Sarah said this was the man trying to take over the site. Trying to take over her dig and now here he is being her savior? That made absolutely no sense at all. Was this man hiding something from not only her but us as well. We were all in this together now. I am not about to have my cousin fall for some Scottish adventurer just because he saved her once or twice. Who's to say he even was Scottish? He did have a bit of an accent but it seemed like he was trying to hide it.

My cousin was still young and innocent. She didn't know about men like him.

Sarah's POV

I wake up to the turbulence of the plane. It does work itself out as I look up and see I have my head on Kegan. I can't help but look at him. He is rather handsome. I don't know if I can trust him though. I lift my head up trying not to wake him. He jerks awake and looks at me. Well that plan didn't work.

"You alright lass?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sorry I guess my head decided to rest on you. I didn't mean to wake you up." I tell him as I sit up straight in my chair.

"I put your head there, I was afraid if your head kept moving like that you'd get a really bad headache or worse." He tells me as he straightens himself out.

"Ok what the heck is going on? I think you owe me an explanation?" I confront him.

"I guess ya do" he tells me with a smile.

_**Alright Sorry This Part Took Me So Long To Put Up. To Be Honest I will still trying to think of what the new O/C Characters looked like. I will give more of a description of them in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please if there are any questions or comments feel free to let me know!**_


	4. A Hearts Confession

"Remember back in school in England? Cambridge? Do you remember the kid in your class that always stayed towards the back but knew the answer to every question?" he asks me.

Oh great now he is asking me to use my memory from college. I do remember though.

"Yes, I never knew his name though. He followed me around a lot but he never spoke to me." I tell him wondering what this has to do with anything.

"Did ya ever think maybe he liked you but was too shy to tell ya?" he asks me.

"Well no I didn't really, I was quite focused on my studies. I wanted to become an archeologist so bad I didn't have time for much else." I confess.

"Oh for the love of, Sarah it was him! He was the geek that followed you around!" Evy tells me.

I look back at him shocked. Now that I got a better look at him he did look like the same guy just without glasses.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why you were at my dig and wanted to steal it from me?!" I yell at him.

"I read that you were there from the paper at school, I was a teacher there for a short time but I don't know I just had the feeling if I showed myself as the tough guy maybe you would give me some more respect. You know see me in a different light?" he tells me.

I can tell he is embarrassed. I look over and see Evy and Rick look away from us.

"I wish you just would have been honest with me. You could have helped me instead of trying to make me think you were competition." I tell him as I put my hand on his arm.

"I saved ya because when I saw that brute manhandle you I don't know it was like a whole other side of me took over." He tells me.

LONDON

We arrive in London and decided to check into a hotel fearing that our threat might turn up at my cousin's house. Thank goodness Alex was in school during this time.

We walk into the hotel as Rick and Evy go to the desk and Johnathon makes a run for the bar. I stand there with my bag as Kegan comes up to me. We sit the bags down and just manage to sit in some chairs as Rick and Evy come back.

"Alright there are only three rooms available for tonight. So Evy and I have a room and then what?" Rick asks.

I look over at Kegan curious of what his solution is. I then look back to Johnathon who is now drinking.

"Johnathon can have a room to himself I will share with Kegan." I say as I stand up.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean Sarah you barely know this man." Evy tells me.

"Evy, it'll be fine. I'm a big girl you don't have to worry about me all the time." I tell her as I take the key.

"You try anything and I will find out!" Evy points at Kegan warning him.

"Sweetheart, they are young let them do what they want. You only go around once." Rick jokes.

"This is Imhotep's third round" she replies as she start to their room.

Rick turns around and smiles at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says as he walks away.

"Are ya sure your alright with this? If you don't want to I understand." Kegan starts.

"Enough, I already said it so its happening." I tell him as Johnathon sloshes up to us drunk already.

"Where my room?'' He yells.

Kegan and I look at each other with an amusing look in our eyes. I hand him his room key and send him off.

We walk to our room and see a queen size bed and a small bathroom off to the side. We look at each other then back at the room. This should be very interesting.

I put my bag down on the floor and grab a few things out of it. I see Kegan just lay down on the bed and start to nod off. I slowly creep to the bathroom and run a bath. I am hoping to get the desert off my skin if that is possible.

I undress and slowly sink into the tub and try to relax though that is practically impossible. I close my eyes and just listen to the water. My mind rushes back to when Kegan kissed me not once but twice though I know one time was only to wake me up from the head injury I got from being thrown into a wall. I can't help but think of him a little different now.

In school he was truly the definition of nerd. No one talked to him but that was mostly because he kept to himself. I did stand up for him once when some girl tried to put gum in his hair. He always has about medium length hair. It only went a little further then his ears but no more then that. Anyway she was about to put gum in his hair as I pushed him out of the way and the girl fell flat on her face. When I looked up to talk to him he was gone.

I am jolted from my memory as I hear the door open and Kegan walk inside. He takes one look at me and turns around.

"I am so sorry, I was just gonna wash up I didn't know you were in here." He tells me covering his eyes.

"it's alright." I tell him as I try to cover myself as I stand up. "Could you hand me that towel there?"

He looks over to the sink and grabs the towel and hands it to me. I quickly put it around my body and step to get out when I start falling face first but then I feel strong arms catch me. I look up and see him looking down at me.

"Your feet don't seem to like to stay on the ground." He tells me with a laugh.

"Yeah well, it's slippery in a tub so." I try to explain. "I am going to bed now and going to try and erase this from my memory."

I walk out of the bathroom and quickly get dressed in a nice camisole and a pair of pajama pants. I crawl into bed but I can hear the bath running. I sit up and try to think of something anything to distract me from him. Nothing worked.

I went over and knocked on the door.

"Ya?" he asked simply.

"I can't sleep, I have too much on my mind. Will you just talk to me until I fall asleep?" I ask him.

"I erm sure." He replies.

"I do have a question about back in school. When I made sure that girl didn't put gum in your hair why did you run? I was going to talk to you." I ask him.

"I was nervous, You were so pretty and I was definitely not. I was just shy I guess." He tells me as I hear him start to wash.

"I was pretty? Wow I can only imagine what I am now?" I ask sarcastically.

"Your still pretty but in a more mature way, you know you actually surpassed beauty." He tells me.

I can feel my face start to turn red. He is really making me blush.

"What are you talking about? I am noting compared to my cousin." I say as I sit down in front of the bathroom door.

"You can't compare yourself to her. You are your own kind of beauty that no one can copy." He says as I hear the water slosh.

"That's what you think." I say but not loud enough for him to hear. I slowly lean my head against the wall and start to drift.

Kegan's POV

I don't hear her talking anymore. Maybe she fell asleep. I hope she did we did have a really long day and then finally after almost a year of buildup I reveal who I really am. I get out of tub and pull the plug allowing it to drain. I put the towel around my waist and open the door. I look down and see she is asleep against the wall.

I bend down and pick her up and carry her back to the bed bridal style. As I lay her down I make sure that her hair isn't in her face. I look her over then not sure why but I couldn't help myself. She had long strawberry blonde hair, her skin was light of course. I swear there was not one time I did not see this woman use sun screen. I tuck one of her stray hairs behind her ear as she starts to stir. She looks up at me and I see her emerald green eyes.

"Did I fall asleep on the wall?" She asks with a laugh.

"Yeah ya did, I didn't want ya to be sore tomorrow so I carried you here." I tell her as I start to stand up but she stops me.

"You carried me?" she asks as she looks me in the eyes.

"Yea, like I said you'd have been real sore in the morning." I tell her trying to think of something else but her and her beauty. I can't though my mind keeps wanting to study her.

"Is something wrong? You keep looking at me like an animal sizing up its prey?" she asks me.

"I really want to kiss you right now but if you-"I start as she pulls me in and kisses me.

I lean in making out kiss deeper. My passion for her just keeps growing when we hear a knock at the door. I pull away and just look down at her.

"Yes?" Sarah asks.

"Don't forget tomorrow first thing we have to be at the curators office." Evy says ruining the moment.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Sarah tells her as I back away from her.

I quickly put on a pair of pants and see Sarah just smile at me.

"She is definitely good at ruining a good moment." Sarah says as I just look at her.

"I'll sleep on the floor if ya want?" I ask her.

"What? No you can sleep up here with me. We don't have to do anything we can just sleep." She tells me as she lays her head back on the pillow.

I reluctantly lay on the opposite side of her. She quickly falls asleep. I look over and she her turn to me. I just smile watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful. Relaxed.

Sarah's POV

I wake up and it must be really late or really early. I look over and see Kegan asleep with his arms crossed over his shirtless chest. I scoot a little closer to him I look at his wavy red hair and smile. I do remember him from school but he has changed too. I look at his arms and see his muscles. Yeah those are definitely new.

I look at his face and see he is peaceful. I lean over him a part of me that I for some reason can no longer control has me lean in and kiss him. His eyes automatically open in surprise but then he relaxes as he kisses me back. This is truly my first experience with a guy. He pulls me closer to him then slowly he gets on top of me.

"Do you have any idea what your doin?" he asks me.

"If I remember correctly that was called kissing." I tell him.

"That was one form of kissin. There are others that are much more interesting." He tells me as he leans in and pushes his lips against mine.

All the sudden I feel his tongue in my mouth. I look at him shocked but in a good way. He holds onto me make our kiss deeper and longer than any we have had before.

I have no idea what I'm doing now my body on the other hand seems to have a mind of its own as I wrap my legs around him.

He stops and pulls away from me for just a moment. "You sure you wanna do this? Like your cousin said you barely know me?" he asks.

"You have to take risks in life, this'll be my first." I tell him as I grab his head and kiss him again.

The next morning I wake up to the loud banging on our door.

"Twenty minutes then be down stairs." I hear my cousin yell quite cheerfully.

I look up and see I am in his arms. I smile as Kegan opens his eyes.

"Good morning." He says with a big smile.

"Morning, I believe that was our twenty minute warning she just gave us." I tell him as I sit up with the sheet around my torso.

"Did ya like last night?" he asks me.

"Yes, it was definitely something I always wanted to do but now I see why its so exciting." I tell him as I stand up and start to get dressed.

"Wanted to do? What do ya mean by that?" he asks me as he stand up and quickly pulls his pants on.

"I mean I never have done that before." I tell him as I put on my top.

"You mean you were a virgin?" he asks as he comes to my side.

"Well, yes, I guess I was." I tell him as he just smiles at me.

"I was your first, I never thought I would be someone's first." He tells me with a big grin.

"Who was your first?" I dared to ask him.

He ignores me and goes to his bag.

"Excuse me I asked you a question I think I deserve that answer." I tell him as I pick up my bag.

"It was you! Ok is that what ya wanted to hear?!" he shouts at me.

"Why are you angry? If that was your first time how did you know what to do?" I ask him going to his side.

"Your body knows what to do, it's just common nature." He tells me.

"Right, common nature. So it meant nothing?" I ask him as I storm out of the room.

Kegan's POV

As she stormed out of the room I quickly collected my bag and ran after her.

"That's not what I meant! I never said it didn't mean anything." I tell her as she turns around and I fear is about to smack me.

"Just stop Kegan it was one night of passion alright common nature like you said. Obviously whatever feelings I thought you had for me were wrong." She tells me as she starts to walk away again.

"No that's not true, it wasn't just a night of passion." I try to explain to her.

"What wasn't just a night of passion?" Evy asks as she comes around the corner.

"Nothing, it was just a kiss, not even that good of a kiss at that." Sarah tells her cousin as they walk to the lobby.

"It wasn't just a kiss was it?" Rick asks behind me.

"No, we went further then that. How did you know?" I ask him.

"It's never just a kiss, best thing for you to do right now is lay low or both of them will just drive you crazy." He tells me as he pats my shoulder.

"I don't understand, she asked me a simple question and I told her the answer." I tell him as we keep walking.

"With women nothing is simple. Trust me after being married as long as I have you need to learn to pick your battles. This my friend is not one to fight." He tells me as we walk to the car.

We arrive at the British Musuem and go straight to the Egyptology department. Of course Evy has contacts there that does not surprise me. I watch as Sarah puts the box on the table and the man just looks at it amazed.

"This is the box to the head of the spear." The man blurts out as he examines the box.

"What spear?" Sarah asks the man.

"The spear of Isis it is said it can defeat anything but there are other pieces of course. Three others to be exact. No one know where they were hidden the princess in charge of them was erased from history. We do not even know her name." the man tells us.

"If she disappeared what makes you think we won't as well?" Rick asks.

"These are just legends and rumors. Though the story I heard was she fell in love with one of her madji guards and refused to marry who she was supposed to. The man she was to marry was a diplomat of Rome much older than her of course but in a jealous rage he found the princess and her guard together and murdered them both. Since she shamed the family they erased her from their minds and from history." The man finishes.

"True love apparently did not happen much back then did it." Sarah asks.

"No, especially if you were royal." He tells us.

"Well how would we even know where to find the other pieces?" Evy asks.

"You would need the princess of her guard for that. They were the only ones that knew." He says.

We walk out of the museum and into the library to learn more of the rumors. I watch as finally Evy and Sarah separate.

I follow Sarah to a long isle and she sees me.

"What do you want? After we recover the rest of the pieces the gold is all yours." She tells me anger in her voice.

"Would ya stop that, you know I don't want the gold. That's just your greedy cousin back there." I tell her trying to talk sense into her.

"Is there something your require my attention for as you can see I am rather busy" she tells me smarting off.

I grab her hand and push her against the shelf. "What do ya want me to tell ya? That I love you, I constantly think about you even when we were in school. That I couldn't fathom the day you would want me in that way?" I ask her.

"You love me? But you said even last night we barely know each other how could you love me?" she asks me.

"Because whenever you aren't around all I can is think about you. When you are within reach I want to be next to you. When you lay in bed I want to bed in bed with you even if it is just to sleep." I tell her as I grow closer and closer to her face.

"You are being sincere aren't you?" she asks me in shock.

"Yes, why would I lie to ya lass?" I ask her as I lean in and kiss her. "I couldn't bear the thought to go one day without ya now."

"What if something happens to me? Imhotep has done horrible things." She tells me as we just look into each others eyes.

"Sarah, I think I found something." We hear Evy yell out.

"Only she would yell in a library." I tell her with a laugh.

Sarah POV

I run over to Evy and see that she has a rather large book in her hand.

"What is it?" I ask her wondering what she found.

Evy sits the book down and turns it to me.

"It's you." She tells me as she takes her glasses off.

Everyone looks down and we all see that the missing princess looks exactly like me.

"I believe you are the key, that is what the people meant when they gave you the key because you in fact are the true key." Evy says.

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story! Hope you like Kegan and Sarah as well. Any questions or comments are welcome!**_


	5. The Past Revealed

"This isn't possible…is it?" I ask her as we study the picture.

"Maybe she could somehow have visions from her past life like you do from yours?" Rick asked Evy as she went to look at the book.

"Perhaps but she would need something to awaken it." Evy says as she and I start to pace as Kegan just watches us.

Rick keeps looking through the book trying to find more clues.

"We would need something she had once, if we could just get that box opened then maybe she could touch the top part of the spear and her memories could return." Evy says.

"Or we could let her touch the guard?" Rick asks.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I ask as we walk over to him.

"Looks like our buddy over here isn't just an old friend from school, he was her guard she was in love with." Rick says as he shows the picture of the guard and it looks just like Kegan.

"Well this would make sense as to why you two were attracted to each other so easily. You knew one another in a past life." Evy says as she starts to read the book.

"Willing to give her life for the ones she loved, Princess "N" as she is referred to in this book was in love with her madji guard. They were so in love that behind the pharaohs back they were married in another country. Upon returning back to Egypt that night they were murdered by a diplomat from Roma whose name of course isn't mentioned. Upon mummification is was discovered the young princess was with child. They presumed the father of the child to be the guard whose name also is not mentioned." Evy finishes.

"Then I was just washed away as if I never existed then?!" I yell hurt and confused.

"You dishonored the family, you were with a Madji. I was surprised about the child though. It must have been a very early pregnancy." Evy says as she turns back to the book. "We need you two to do something to awaken well your old souls."

"What do you suggest?" Kegan asks with a funny smirk.

"The book of the dead, I remember Imhotep reading from it so that crazy girl could remember her past from then. If we get the book-"Rick starts.

"We could awaken them." Evy finishes as she starts to walk off. "Follow me."

We follow her into a what was once called a calling room. It was gold and had a pool of water in the center.

"This is one of the new props we are going to use to the upcoming exhibit. May as well test it out now." Evy says as she walks over to a glass case and removes the book of the dead. "You two kneel before the pool and your past will be awakened."

Kegan and I kneel before the pool and look at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Kegan asks me.

"Ready as ever." I say as we both into the pool as it becomes foggy.

"As the nights and days come together, so the past will be relived. Take these two from this century to when they once lived" Evy says finishing the spell.

~FLASHBACK EGYPT~

"Neema!" the queen called out.

I came running to her. She stood tall and very pretty of course that wasn't shocking she was the queen.

"My dear, where have you been? You father has been worried sick about you." The queen asked.

"I was out in the garden, I was with Keil though so I was safe." I tell her trying to keep my face straight.

"It seems you have grown quite fond of Keil, he is a good guard Neema please do not do anything harsh though my child. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow. It is late now go to your chambers and rest." The queen tells me.

I nod my head and walk away. I walk down the long hallway and open the doors to my room. There stands Keil.

"My princess." He tells me as he comes face to face with me and moves the hair from my face and kisses me.

He became my guard almost a year ago now and I had fallen head over heels in love with him. Our love was truly one that was deep.

We pull away from our kiss.

"Run away with me, marry me so that we may leave here and start a life where we can be happy." Keil tells me.

"I can't I would leave my mother and father, they would be devastated." I tell him as he pulls me into his arms.

"I cannot have you married off to some diplomat from Rome. You are my one true love my Neema." He says as he kisses me again. "Please marry me not him, we will go anywhere that will marry us."

"Alright, I will marry you for I have another gift to tell you of." I tell him with much excitement.

"What is it my love?" he asks me confused.

I take his hand and put it on my stomach. "We are with child my love." I tell him with a smile.

He kneels down and puts his head against my stomach. "Our love grows within you. Come we shall go tonight." He says as we disappear into the night.

We were married three cities away from my own and returned that night as husband and wife but were not welcomed by my family instead by an enemy.

We walked into my room and were bound by our hands as the diplomat came forward.

"You think you can do whatever you want don't you princess? You think that love will save you from anything? I am here to prove you wrong." He says as he motions for the man to bring me forward.

They turn me around to face Keil and rip the back of my dress down to my lower back.

"You are going to regret ever meeting him Princess." The man say as he takes out a whip.

"NO YOU LEAVE HER BE THIS IS MY DOING NOT HERS!" Keil yells out.

"Your next you bastard!" the diplomat yells.

He whipped me countless time and made Keil watch though that wasn't the worst of it.

"Anything you want to tell her before she dies?" the diplomat asks Keil as he pulls my head up.

"I'm so sorry Neema I love you not just in this time but for all eternity!" he yells to me as he struggles to be freed.

"Oh how sweet two star crossed lovers." He says as he unsheathes his sword. "And you princess?"

"I do not blame Keil, I love him and I do not feel sorry for that nor will I apologize for it." I yell as I feel the sword go through my chest.

Kegans (Keil) POV

I watched as that heartless diplomat ran her through with his sword. I watched as they let her body the body with my child inside it fall to the ground.

Next was my turn. He didn't torcher me though mine was quick and simple he just ran his sword through my heart.

"Go be with your whore." The diplomat told me.

PRESENT

Kegan's POV

My eyes burst open as I looked around. I was back in the museum. I heard people screaming and I turned around to see Sarah still lying motionless on the ground. I went over to her and held her close to me.

"What happened? Why isn't she waking up?" Evy kept asking as she looked through the book.

"What the hell happened to her man?" Rick asks me.

"He tortured her, then killed her right in front of me. Then he killed me and just left us there." I tell them as I hold her close to me. I look down at her and I can see her light fading faster and faster.

"Evy use the spell. The one Alex brought you back with." Rick yells.

"I can't she wasn't killed in this world but in the past." Evy says.

All the sudden I feel her heart rate pick up and he eyes pop open and she looks up at me.

"Kegan." She says with a smile.

I grab her and kiss her as tears fall from my eyes. I hold her as she holds me close.

"What took you so long Sarah?" Rick asks.

"I don't know. I just I guess you could say I got lost." She says as I help her to her feet.

"You should have the princess's memories now. So how do we open the box?" Evy asks.

Sarah walks over to the box and whispers something to it and it opens. She pulls out the top of the spear.

"Isis" I say in a whisper.

The second and third part of the spear then show themselves already attached.

"Oh dear god, they are only missing one piece not three!" Evy says as she runs over.

"Karnack is where the other piece is. Deep inside a pool of water." Sarah says as we all look at one another.

"Back to Egypt." Rick says as he loads his gun.

Sarah POV

Back on the plane again, we are making another trip to Egypt but this time with a purpose to find the last piece and destroy Imhotep once and for good.

I look over at Kegan as he looks at a book. He must notice me looking at him and he looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Is somethin on my face?" he asks me.

"No, I was just thinking back then it seemed like you really loved me. I wonder if it could happen again in this lifetime?" I question him.

He smiles and leans into my face resting his forehead on mine.

"It already has lass, I grow more in love with you each day. Nothing will stop me from doin that not even time as ya can tell." He tells me as he kisses me. "I won't lose ya again."

I lay back on the seat and look to see Rick and Evy talking. We left Johnathon behind to watch Alex since he was not out of school. I saw how much Rick and Evy were in love. To be honest I felt that Neema and Keil felt the exact same way. I wondered if I would keep her memories as well.

I felt sorry for Neema forbidden by her parents to marry her true love just because of the classes. She didn't care though she loved him anyway and married him ready to have their child even if it wasn't in the palace. Then killed at the prime of their life. Murdered in front of their love.

I jostled myself to try and think about the here and now. I looked back over to see Kegan asleep. I see he was a bit more rugged this life time then the last. He was still very attractive though. I couldn't help myself but stare I mean I knew we both felt something in the beginning but I never thought it would but something that literally lasted through centuries.

I lean over next to his ear and whisper "I love you too Kegan".

All he did was smile as if he would remember this always.

We landed in Egypt and had to take a train to Karnack. We were met with a big surprise when we got there.

We walked further into the temple as I suddenly get flung across the courtyard and into a column.

"Neema." The creature said.

"Imhotep." I say as I slowly get up.

He puts his hand up and the book of the dead comes flying out of Evy's rock sack.

"Oh dear god." Evy says.

Imhotep lifts up the box containing the last part of the spears then vanishes into the sand.

"Sarah?!" Kegan calls out.

I run back to them though my back is really hurting.

"We are in serious trouble. Where is he going now?" Rick asks.

"The only place he can go to bring her back if he still wants her." Evy says with a bad look on her face "Hamunaptra"

"She left his butt behind last time. What makes you think he would still want her now?" Rick asks.

"Maybe he doesn't remember her betrayal maybe his love for her clouds his judgment." Evy says as we start back to the train.

"I'll say, she was crazy then and if her soul returns from the underworld they will be unstoppable." I say then put my hand over my mouth surprised by what I said.

"It seems your memories are comin back to ya." Kegan says. "If we can remember at least some of our past lives we might have a chance."

As we get back on the train I sit down in the seat as we go back to the train station. Getting to Hamunaptra would not be easy.

_**Thank you for the review! I am happy you like this story! If anyone has any questions or comments please let me know! Thank you guys so much!**_


	6. Hamunaptra

Walking into the now somehow re built Hamunaptra brought chills through my body. I had dreams of this place. This was a place that was cursed long before I was born in either lifetimes. Rick kept his gun out as we cautiously started to walk forward. Evy keep close to Rick as she normally did. Kegan on my left as I began to look around the place.

"Alright now what do we do? If he gets one of you then we will have to deal with some other dead creature." Rick says as we see light start to spread through out the halls.

"I have a feeling he is alright starting the process. We have to stop him we have to get that book." Evy says as we stop and look around.

"Any one else hear a grunting noise?" Kegan asks.

I turn around and see two mummies walking out way.

"Run!" I yell as we all start running forward.

"He has raised his priests just like the first time, this is just a distraction." Evy says as we make out way into the treasure room.

"Wow, that is a lot of gold." Kegan says looking around.

"Sarah grab a weapon something tells me we are going to need them." Evy yells out to me.

I go over to a statue holding a pair of sais and grabs them as Kegan comes to my side I spin the weapons as I did once in my past life.

"You sure you know how to use those things?" Kegan asks me.

"We're about to find out." I tell him as we catch up with Rick and Evy.

"We have to plan this smart, if I or Sarah are captured we are useless and he will kill us." Evy says as we feel the ground start to tremble beneath us.

"What in the world was that?" Rick asks.

All the sudden the ground falls out from under me and Evy and we fall straight down.

"Evy!" Rick yells out.

"Sarah?!" I hear Kegan follow.

Finally we hit the bottom. I look around and see Evy looking the opposite way. I crawl over to her then look up to see what stands before us.

"Is that who I think it is?" I ask Evy

"Father's mistress, Imhotep's lover." Evy answers.

The woman looks the same as she did back in my vision. She starts to walk our way. I turn back and grab my sais and as I do I look up and see yet another woman also in Egyptian clothing.

"Then who the hell is that?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter we have to fight our way out of here" Evy says as she takes her sais up.

The women start to attack us as we try to defend ourselves but after 3,000 years we are a bit rusty. As the woman I am fighting comes forward with a sword to hit me I block her and hit her to the side.

Kegan's POV

"I hear fighting down there. Do you?" I ask Rick as he looks over at me.

"Then we have to find a way to get them out of there." Rick says as we hear more grunting coming our way.

"Something tells me we are about to be preoccupied." I tell Rick as we look to the entrance and see more mummies coming our way.

"That's why we have this." Rick says as he takes a stick of something and lights it on fire throwing it at the mummies.

Within moments the stick explodes killing the mummies...again. We look back to the hole the girls fell through.

"Evy can you hear me?" Rick yells down to her.

"They got Sarah rick! The other woman got Sarah!" Evy yells back up to us.

"Other woman?" I ask myself.

"What about you?" Rick yells back down.

"I see a tunnel down here. Come down here and we will follow it." Evy says.

We both jump down into the hole and look around the room.

"This way" Evy says as we start down the tunnel.

Sarah's POV

"You grabbed the wrong one! That is not Nefertiri!" I hear a woman yell as I slowly come back to conciseness.

I look up and see the two women from before as well as Imhotep.

"It was not my fault you couldn't grab the one you were fighting daughter!" the second woman yells out.

"Neema." Imhotep says to me.

Oh dear god what is going to happen to me. I try to stand up and run but find myself shackled to the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere Princess." The first woman says to me.

"Still a whore in this life as well Anuck?" I ask her.

"I hate when you call me that!" the yells at me then smacks me.

"Your name or whore?" I ask as I look back at her.

"You know better then to talk to my daughter like that Neema." the other woman says.

"Sorceress, I should have known you had something to do with this." I say looking at her.

"You were no better then my daughter, you fell in love with your guard and not even he could protect you from death!" the sorceress says with an evil laugh.

"Isn't your daughter dead as well? Killing herself so that the madji would not?" I reply to her.

"We need Nefertiri, she was the one who will be your exchange." Imhotep says looking at the women.

"You won't get her, she's smarter then any of you." I say to them as Imhotep comes up to me.

"We shall see Princess." he whispers in my ear.

I struggle again to free myself but it's useless. They walk over to the water and look down upon it. I look over and see Evy coming out of a secret passage in the wall. She looks around and sees me.

Evy's POV

"oh no, they have Sarah chained up. They haven't used her as a sacrifice though?" I say to Rick and Kegan.

"Didn't Imhotep want you last time?" Rick asks me.

"Oh dear, then I will have to be the sacrifice no matter what." I say worried about myself.

"Who is the other woman?" Kegan asks.

"The sorceress, she was the mother of my father's mistress. It appears she was the one who brought them back. I don't know how though." I tell them as I look back to a very tired Sarah.


	7. Bringing Back Life

Sarah's POV

Being chained up is not very comfortable. I hate the three lost souls standing before me. My past is fresh in my mind. I remember who I was and who Kegan was.

"Are you sure that is Neema? I don't remember a time when she was ever silent." The sorceress tells her daughter.

Imhotep grabs my face and forces me to look up at him. I wanted to spit in his face.

"Its her, I remember the hatred you had for us. Does it still remain?" Imhotep asks me.

"I loathe all of you and pray that Osiris condemns you." I tell him with distain in my voice.

"I remember when you were killed. You and a guard wasn't he your little toy?" The sorceress asks me.

"Unlike your daughter you witch I didn't have toys. I loved Keil and I still do nothing will change that. No matter how many times I am killed." I tell as I force my face away from Imhoteps grasp.

Kegans POV

Sarah was chained before us. Trying to come up with a plan while the love of your life was born me like this was not easy!

"We need to find a way to get her out of those chains." Evy tells Rick and I. "I'll be the distraction and you two get her free."

Rick stops Evy from moving and looks her over. I can see the fear written on his face.

"I can't loose you Evy." Rick tells her.

''You won't, I swear Rick." Evy says as she stands and starts to walk.

Rick hands me a small knife and motions for me to go to Sarah. I nod knowing he is going to watch his wife's back. I sneak my way over to Sarah and she looks me over almost as if she thought she was dreaming.

"Princess Nefertiti. Come for Neema?" The mistress asks her.

"I've come to put you in your grave for good." Evy replies as she twirls her said.

I make the knife useful and start to pick the lock. Why did these locks have to be impossible? Finally I hear a click just as someone pulls me off Sarah by my hair.

"Look what we have here? Another little rat?" The sorceress says forcing me to stand.

"Keil, it seems you still don't know when to leave royalty alone." Imhotep states. "Kill him, he's useless."

The sorceress smiles an evil smile. So this is how I am going to die? I prepare myself for the pain. It doesn't come but I feel someone push me to the side. I quickly turn back around and see that the sorceress stabbed Sarah instead of me.

"NO! SARAH!" I yell as I jump up and punch the sorceress as hard as I can.

The sorceress falls to the ground as I go to Sarah and she falls to her knees holding her wound.

"Sarah listen to me, ya can't leave me." I tell her as I grab her and hold onto her.

I see the pain in her eyes as well as tears. She takes her hand from her wound and puts it on my cheek.

"I'm sorry Kegan."she tells me trying to smile.

I can hear Evy and Rick fighting the other two in the background and I know I should be helping them but I can't leave her.

"You'll be alright, just hold on love." I tell her brushing her hair out of her face.

I can feel her body leaning more against my own as I look down at her. I can tell she is quickly becoming weak and her eyes wants to close.

"I love you." She tells me with her last breath as he eyes close and her body goes limp in my arms.

I hold onto her and start cursing under my breath. I'll make all of them pay. Against my will I lay Sarah in the sand and cross her hands over her wound. I leave her at peace when I turn back to see Evy stab the mistress right through the heart.

"That was for my cousin." Evy yells as she says a spell that a part or me remembered.

The mistress body fell lifeless to the ground as Rick held Imhotep at sword point. I was waiting for Rick to kill him.

"Sands of time hear my cry!" The sorceress cries out.

Oops forgot about her. I run back over to her and punch her square in the mouth again.

"Kadishmal Kadishmal, parraduce parraduce!" Evy yells out as a blue misty man comes riding through the room.

As he passed the sorceress and Imhotep he took something with him.

"This is not over." Imhotep cries letting out an animal like scream as he the sorceress and the mistresses body disappeared as sand.

"Evy do you remember that one bring back the dead spell?" Rick asks as I walk up to Sarahs body.

"Kegan bring her to the pool here." Evy instructs me.

I do as told as I pick up the love of my life and lay her beside the pool. Evy kneels down beside Sarah's body and starts to say some other spell.

There before my eyes a figure rises out of the water and hovers over Sarah's body. Within a few seconds it was as if Sarah's body absorbed the figure and her eyes flew open.

"Sarah!" I say as I kneel down and take her in my arms.

"Kegan, I'm sorry I couldn't let you get hurt." She tells me as she hugs me.

"Never do that again." I tell her as I tilt her head back and kiss her with as much passion as I can.

Finally updated! Ha Ha!


End file.
